Ponsel
by synstropezia
Summary: Kemana perginya? Layar handphone Mystongan mendadak sepi SMS. Dering yang selama ini mengusir kesendiriannya pun tak lagi terdengar. Dia menunggu Wendy, nama anak itu.


Ponsel

 **Summary : Kemana perginya? Layar handphone Mystongan mendadak sepi SMS. Dering yang selama ini mengusir kesendiriannya pun tak lagi terdengar. Dia menunggu Wendy, nama anak itu.**

Rate : T

Chara : Wendy. M, Mystogan

Genre : Friendhsip

Warning : OOC, gaje, typo, dll.

Fairy Tail bukan punya author, tetapi punya Hiro Mashima.

A/N : Cerita ini di mulai dari masa lalu ke masa sekarang, jadi jangan heran kalau awalnya menceritakan flashback.

 _Flashback…_

 _Mystogan, nama murid kelas 7 yang kini mengenyam pendidikan, di Fairy Tail Junior High School. Siapa yang tidak tau? Dia terkenal sebagai maniak HP. Begitu lekat dengan benda bernama ponsel, selalu dibawanya kemanapun baik jalan-jalan atau ke sekolah. Meskipun begitu, Mystogan memiliki sebuah rahasia, yang bahkan tidak diketahui oleh teman satu-satunya, Natsu. Mungkin kalian penasaran, adalah siapapun tidak pernah mengirim SMS padanya. Miris? Memang…._

 _Kalau begitu, untuk apa setiap hari membawa HP? Ya jaga-jaga, siapa tau ada yang mengirim SMS, walaupun orang tersebut asing. Anak itu benar-benar aneh, begitulah pemikiran sebagian orang tentang dirinya. Pernah terjadi sebuah persitiwa lucu saat pelajaran bahasa Jepan. Tugas yang diberikan Yajima-sensei sangatlah mudah, hanya menyuruh para murid memberitau apa impian mereka, dan….apa kalian tau, jawaban Mystogan?_

" _Aku ingin ada yang meng-smsku. Itu saja"_

 _Sontak, semuanya tertawa terbahak-bahak mendengar jawaban itu. Impian yang benar-benar aneh, tidak seperti kebanyakan murid yang berkata, 'mau menjadi kaya raya' atau berhubungan dengan suatu pekerjaan. Dia mengatakannya bukan tanpa alasan. Ia benar-benar merasa kesepian setiap hari. Sifat yang pendiam membuatnya kesulitan berkomunikasi. Memilki teman pun mereka jarang mengobrol, palingan sepatah atau dua. Kapan, ya, jadi nyata?_

 _Akhirnya, pada tanggal 20 April, hari Minggu jam 8.20. HP-nya berbunyi nyaring mengeluarkan nada dering. Segera Mystogan berlari, mengambil telepon pintar di atas meja belajar, dan membuka kotak pesan. Iris itu berbinar-binar, dikarenakan SMS tersebut bukanlah dari operator atau kerjaan orang iseng, melainkan deretan nomor asing yang tidak dia kenali._

 _From : +6285xxx_

 _ **Maaf menggangu malam-malam. Apa boleh aku meminjam cetak sejarah? Bukuku hilang kemarin. Tolong temui aku di halaman belakang sekolah, jam 9 besok ketika istirahat makan siang. Terima kasih ya .**_

 _Agak berbeda dari keinginan semula, ia berharap orang yang meng-sms berkata 'hai' atau mengajak berkenalan. Meski begitu, Mystogan bisa berpuas hati karena mimpinya terwujud nyatakan. Tiba-tiba saja, muncul pemikiran dalam kepala biru itu. Jangan-jangan ini adalah penipuan terbaru, tetapi aneh juga, mana ada orang yang meminta buku sejarah? Tidak berharga jika dijual, lebih bernilai kalau dibaca dan diresapi. Sudahlah untuk apa dipikirkan, bikin lelah saja._

 _Esok harinya jam sembilan pagi. Mystogan langsung pergi ke halaman belakang sekolah. Ternyata tidak ada siapapun di sana. Ekor matanya mencari kesana-kemari, namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah rerumputan hijau, yang menari pelan ditiup angin musim semi. Apa mungkin ini tipuan? Merasa lelah Mystogan pun untuk balik ke dalam kelas, lalu memasang mendengarkan lagu lewat earphone. Membuat jengekal saja…_

 _BRAKKKK….!_

" _A…ah…ma….maafkan aku!" seru seorang perempuan yang di tabrak oleh Mystogan. Dia beranjak bangkit, menggelengkan lengan cepat merasa bersalah, karena mengutuk si penipu tersebut_

" _Ti…tidak, tidak! Ini salahku, aku….aku melamun saat berjalan. Ma-maaf!" balasnya tak kalah panik, sampai kepala pun ikut bergoyang riang ditemani sepuluh jari-jemari. Kelakukan bocah itu tambah aneh akibat galau, dia tidak pusing apa?_

" _Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Sekali lagi maaf" Mystogan hendak berlalu. Meninggalkannya seorang diri yang masih gelagapan mirip orang kebingungan_

" _Tu…Tunggu!"_

" _Apa?"_

" _Sepertinya kamu adalah orang yang aku cari. Maaf terlambat" tak ketinggalan perempuan itu membungkuk. Mempertegas dua kalimat terakhirnya membuat Mystogan memasang wajah heran_

 _Ia termangu sementara waktu, kemudian terkejut bukan kepalang. Jadi, yang mencarinya adalah seorang perempuan lugu?! Mystogan semakin panik. Ini pertama kali dia berbicara dengan kaum hawa, apalagi berdasarkan permintaan khusus. Mana bisa bersikap acuh tak acuh, ingatlah martabatmu sebagai laki-laki sejati!_

" _Aku juga minta maaf, karena tidak memberitau identitasku. Wajar jika Mystogan-san bingung" wow, apa dia populer sekarang? Mereka belum berkenalan, tetapi bibir merah itu sudah memanggil namanya, benar pula_

" _Eh, kamu tau namaku?" siapa tau, perempuan di depannya termasuk anggota klub meramal. Meskipun tidak kelihatan membawa bola kaca_

" _Natsu-san yang memberitaukannya padaku" anggaplah Mystogan tidak pernah berkata demikian. Untung saja belum keceplosan, sampai iya mau ditaruh dimana mukanya?_

" _Oh, ternyata dia. E-eh, ini cetak sejarahnya. Kembalikan besok saja" ucap Mystogan seraya menyodorkan buku dengan ketebalan sekitar dua ratus halaman_

" _Terima kasih. Aku pergi dulu ya"_

" _Tunggu! Kamu belum memberitau namamu"_

" _Wendy Marvell, ano….sampai jumpa!" balasnya malu-malu kucing. Berlari melewati Mystogan cepat, menutupi semburat merah di kedua pipi menggunakan cetak tersebut_

 _Benar-benar imut, pikir Mystogan masih terdiam, menatapi bayangan Wendy yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari pandangan. Tiba-tiba seseorang mengejutkannya dari belakang, spontan ia berteriak, melihat ke arah belakang mendengus kesal. Lelaki berambut salam menyapa riang tanpa merasa bersalah sedikitpun. Tampang dan senyum polos yang membikin Mystogan luluh lantak, gagal marah walau ingin._

" _Natsu…." panggilnya menghela nafas panjang, guna meredam kaget yang menyebabkan jantung Mystogan, berdetak dua kali lipat lebih cepat_

" _Aku hanya bercanda, kok. Tidak perlu sampai kaget begitu" Natsu berucap santai. Menyilangkan kedua lengan di belakang kepala menyengir semakin lebar_

" _Bagaimana tidak kaget. Kamu menepuk punggungku dari belakang tanpa bilang-bilang!"_

" _Lho, masa aku harus bilang dulu? Nanti bukan kejutan, dong" benar memang, tetapi untuk apa? Karena ulang tahunnya sudah lewat tiga bulan lalu!_

" _Lupakan" berdebat dengan Natsu memakan banyak tenaga. Mystogan yang kelelahan pun dipaksa menyerah, daripada naik pitam lagi dan terkena darah tinggi? Salahkan dia sebagai penyebab dibalik semua itu_

" _Hey. Sudah bertemu dengannya belum?" tanya Natsu menyikut lengan Mystogan pelan. Yang ditanya berpikir sejenak. Mendadak terkena serangan pikun disebabkan 'serangan maut' sang teman_

" _Dengan siapa?"_

" _Ya ampun…tentu saja dengan Wendy. Bagaimana kesan pertamamu?"_

" _Dia sopan dan pemalu. Intinya kesan pertamaku baik, puas?!" kesulitan menjelaskan, huh? Natsu hampir tertawa jika lupa diri. Lucu sekali melihat Mystogan mirip cacing kepanasan begitu. Apa jangan-jangan….? Ah, lagi pula mana mungkin_

" _Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu"_

" _Ho-hoi, tunggu!"_

" _Apa kamu ingin mentraktir makan? Sayangnya aku sudah kenyang. Kapan-kapan saja" terka si salam menebak asal. Berjalan meninggalkan halaman belakang sekolah, jikalau Mystogan tidak mencegat lengan kanannya_

" _Bukan itu. Urusan kita belum selesai"_

" _Apa dan sejak kapan, aku memiliki urusan denganmu?"_

" _Jika mengenalkan seseorang, mengapa kamu tidak memberitauku terlebih dahulu?"_

" _Kan aku ingin membuatmu terkejut. Anggap saja kado ulang tahun!" balasan yang benar-benar seenak jidat. Ya, namanya juga Natsu Dragneel, anak paling iseng saentro sekolah. Malahan, teman sekelas mereka Lucy Heartfilia, pernah dibuat menangis olehnya karena menaruh kecoa mainan di dalam tas. Pulang-pulang Mystogan tuli_

" _Menurutku kamu kelewatan. Saat menerima SMS dari Wendy, aku kira dia adalah penipu yang menggunakan cara baru"_

" _Penipu yang menggunakan cara baru? HAHAHAHAHA…." tawa Natsu meledak seketika. Mystogan selalu melawak di saat-saat yang tepat. Pantas dia bisa akrab dengan lelaki pendiam ini_

 _Sebenarnya sama sekali tidak mengandung unsur lawakan, tetapi bagi Natsu ini sangat, sangat lucu. Bel usai istirahat pun berbunyi nyaring. Mystogan masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk ditempatnya. Tak lama kemudian pelajaran dimulai, Laxus-sensei memulai dengan doa pembuka, dilanjut menjelaskan materi baru. Sesekali ia teringat wajah Wendy, atau mungkin terus terngiang setiap waktu? Apa mungkin tertarik pada pandangan pertama? Hah, lucu…._

 _Jam satu siang bel pulang berdering. Seluruh murid berhamburan keluar kelas, bahkan saling berebutan menjadi yang pertama. Selesai berbenah, Mystogan keluar dan pulang dengan santai menuju rumah. Lagi-lagi sendirian, kapan kutukan ini pasti musnah? Lagi-lagi pemikiran aneh muncul. Ia mempercepat langkah, tanpa sadar berjalan di samping seseorang yang sepertinya familiar, tetapi bukan Natsu._

" _Selamat siang, Mystogan-san" sapa Wendy tersenyum ramah. Dia terhenyak sesaat, memanggil sang pemilik nama terbata-bata_

" _We….Wendy?!"_

" _Mau pulang bersama?" tawarnya meminta persetujuan. Mystogan memutuskan pandangan sepihak, menggaruk dagu yang tidak gatal memikirkan sesuatu. Kira-kira enaknya menjawab apa, ya?_

" _Memang rumahmu di mana?"_

" _Di sana, tinggal belok kiri dan sampai" jari telunjuk Wendy menunjuk arah yang dimaksud. Mystogan hanya mengangguk patuh, dia sangka terlalu ajaib, terlalu kebetulan, terlalu membingungkan_

" _Jalan pulang kita searah ternyata"_

" _Aku sudah tau, kok, karena kita adalah tetangga masa kecil" tidak salah dengar, nih? Tuhan menyiapkan banyak kejutan di belakang punggungnya. Andaikata diizinkan, dia hendak pingsan sekarang juga_

" _HAH. TETANGGA KATAMU?!"_

" _E…eh….? Maaf jika itu membuamu terkejut. Mystogan-san jarang keluar rumah, aku bisa maklum kok, tenang saja"_

 _Betapa bodohnya diriku, tetangga sendiri tidak tau, pikir Mystogan menundukkan kepala malu. Ada meteor datang menghantam rumahnya pun, mungkin dia sangka pesawat jatuh Selama perjalanan pulang, suasana sunyi disertai bunyi meong menyelimuti mereka berdua. Sesekali, Mystogan menengok ke arah Wendy begitu juga dengannya, lalu tak lama kemudian, mereka saling membuang muka ke bawah permukaan aspal._

" _Kita berpisah di sini. Bye, bye" ucap Wendy melambaikan tangan berulang kali. Barulah pergi menuju belokan di kiri tembok pembatas_

" _Oh, bye"_

 _Namanya juga tetangga. Jarak mereka pun hanya terpaut tiga meter. Rutinitas yang Mystogan lakukan begitu membosankan. Pulang sekolah jika tidak ada PR maka menonton televisi, setelah itu tidur siang sampai jam tiga sore, kemudian mandi dan makan malam. Begitu santai, bukan? Pukul 9.15 malam WMT (Waktu Magnolia Timur). Ponselnya lagi-lagi berdering menandakan ada pesan masuk, apa mungkin operator? Rupanya Wendy, tetapi untuk apa dia mengirim pesan?_

 _ **From : Wendy**_

 _ **Maaf! Aku sangat menyesal tidak memberitau idenditasku, sehingga Mystogan-san menggangapku penipu. Maukah kamu memaafkanku? Tolonglah :(**_

 _Mystogan terdiam dan berpikir sejenak, pasti ulah Natsu…dengan cepat jari-jemarinya mengetik sederetan kalimat, meski sesekali terpeleset di salah satu keybad sehingga menghasilkan typo, tetapi ia langsung menyadarinya dan menulis ulang._

 _ **To : Wendy**_

 _ **Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagi pula aku memang aneh, mana mungkin seorang penipu meminta buku sejarah. Makanya Natsu menertawaiku tadi siang, padahal-kan tidak lucu….**_

 _Setelah tanda send muncul di layar handphone, Mystogan duduk di kursi meja belajar, menunggu balasan. Tak sampai lima menit, kembali berdering nyaring membuatnya terbangun dari kantuk._

 _ **From : Wendy**_

 _ **Natsu-san memang begitu orangnya. Terima kasih atas kesan pertama Mystogan-san. Menurutku kamu juga pemalu, tetapi sebenarnya baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung, hehehe. Sepertinya kita memiliki kesamaan, ya?**_

 _ **To : Wendy**_

 _ **Ya, kita sama-sama pemalu. Eh iya, kamu berasal dari kelas mana? Sesekali aku ingin mengunjungi kelasmu, jika Wendy-san berkenan tapi….**_

 _Mystogan merasa lupa menanyakan sesuatu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 9.30, hari semakin larut dan udara di sekitar bertambah dingin. Dia baru ingat, inilah yang mau ditayakannya. Sekarang waktu bagi anak sekolah untuk tidur, kenapa Wendy masih terjaga? Sebenarnya Mystogan agak canggung, sadar bahwa masalah tersebut menyangkut persoalan pribadi, dia kan bukan siapa-siapanya Wendy, malah baru berkenalan, apa boleh?_

 _ **From : Wendy**_

 _ **Kelas kita juga bertetangga, aku di 7D. Kalau kamu mau boleh-boleh saja. Lagi pula aku sering merasa kesepian, hehehe….**_

 _ **To : Wendy**_

 _ **Seriusan? Baiklah, besok aku akan mengunjungimu saat jam istirahat. Omong-omong, tidak seharusnya aku menanyakan hal ini. Sekarang sudah malam, kenapa kamu belum tidur?**_

 _Angin mengetuk-ngetuk kaca jendela lumayan keras. Dedaunan yang rontok dibawa berkelana mengelilingi sekitar kompleks. Mystogan menutupi dirinya menggunakan selimut tebal sambil fokus menatap ponsel. Sesekali ia menguap dan mengusap mata guna mengusir rasa lelah. Beginilah jika tidak terbiasa begadang. Untung ibu sudah tidur, kalau tertangkap basah bisa gawat nanti._

 _ **From : Wendy**_

 _ **Aku menunggu orang tuaku pulang kerja. Mungkin mereka lembur.**_

 _ **To : Wendy**_

 _ **Untuk apa menunggu orang tuamu? Lebih baik tidur, apalagi besok harus sekolah. Kamu tidak mengantuk di sekolah?**_

 _Dia sempat berpikir menghapusnya, lalu mengganti SMS tersebut dengan jawaban lain. Namun tanpa sengaja Mystogan menyentuh tombol send. Padahal tidak bermaksud memberi perhatian lebih-lebih modus. Mau tidak mau ia mengirim balasan lanjutan, demi menghindari kesalah pahaman yang mungkin timbul._

 _ **To : Wendy**_

 _ **Maaf jika terlalu banyak bertanya. Kita baru saja berkenalan, kalau Wendy-san merasa risih, mulai besok aku tidak lagi mengirim SMS padamu.**_

 _ **From : Wendy**_

 _ **Tidak mengganggu, justru aku senang kamu menemaniku sampai larut malam. Ya, hanya ingin melihat wajah ayah dan ibu, supaya tidurnya nyenyak. Pagi-pagi sekali berangkat kerja, aku tidak sempat menyapa atau melihat wajah mereka. Sebenarnya mengantuk, tetapi bisa ku tahan kok. Terima kasih atas perhatiannya :)**_

 _ **To : Wendy**_

 _ **Jika kamu merasa kesepian, kirim saja SMS padaku. Aku akan membalasnya, jadi, tenang saja.**_

 _Mereka terus mengobrol dengan asyiknya, ditemani bunyi jangkrik di luar jendela. Selesai berbincang, Mystogan langsung terlelap dalam alam mimpi. Esok harinya, hampir saja ia bangun kesiangan, untung, sempat tiba sebelum pintu gerbang ditutup. Selama pelajaran seni budaya, mulutnya terus-menerus terbuka lebar, seringkali pula mata itu tertutup dan dipaksa terbuka. Ya, tidak aneh untuk seorang pelajar yang rutin tidur setiap jam sembilan malam._

 _Ketika jam istirahat. Sesuai perkataannya kemarin, Mystogan pergi mengunjungi kelas tetangga di sebelah kanan. Dia mendapati Wendy tertidur di atas meja. Diputuskannya untuk pergi, agar tidak menganggu dunia hayalan yang tercipta oleh otak._

" _Mystogan-san…" gumam Wendy menyebut sang pemilik nama. Yang merasa dipanggil pun menghadap ke belakang. Ternyata bukan firasat semata, dia memang terbangun dan meregangkan tangan akibat pegal_

" _Kamu sudah bangun?"_

" _Maaf, maaf aku ketiduran…." Mystogan tau diri, seharusnya dia yang minta maaf, karena menganggu tidur Wendy. Pasti sangat melelahkan, tidur jam 11.30 lalu harus bangun pukul lima pagi._

" _Makanya jangan tidur larut. Tidak baik untuk kesehatan" nasihat Mystogan menarik bangku. Duduk di sisi Wendy yang mesam-mesem tanpa alasan jelas. Dia tidak demam tinggi, kan? Justru sebaliknya, malah lelaki bersurai biru itu yang terserang 'demam'_

" _Hehehehe. Tapi terima kasih ya, Mystogan-san mau menemaniku begadang, aku senang"_

" _A…ah…itu…."_

" _Nanti malam aku akan mengirim SMS padamu. Tunggu ya?" permintaan Wendy gagal ditolak Mystogan. Sejujurnya dia ingin menolak dengan alasan, 'nanti kamu bisa sakit', tetapi karena tidak tega membiarkan sang teman menunggu sendirian, maka….apa yang harus dikatakan?_

" _Te-tentu"_

 _Kini senyum Wendy tambah melebar. Mystogan yang memang lemah terhadap perempuan, langsung saja merah padam seperti kepiting rebus di restorant mewah. Begitulah seterusnya, tiada hari tanpa SMS dari Wendy. Perlahan-lahan, kesepian yang melandanya mulai menghilang, bisa dibilang kutukan itu benar-benar lenyap._

 _Namun, tanggal 20 Juni, hari Sabtu jam 9.00, Wendy mengirimkan SMS yang amat mengiris hatinya._

 _ **From : Wendy**_

 _ **Mystogan-san, apa kamu tau? Hari ini menyenangkan sekali. Ceritanya, aku sedang jalan-jalan di taman kota, karena tidak hati-hati jadi tersandung batu, lalu, seorang lelaki mirip pangeran dalam dongeng datang menolongku! Aku tidak kenal, tetapi orang itu baik bahkan mengobati lututku. Namanya Romeo dari kelas 7B, seangkatan dengan kita dan….oh ya ampun, dia tampan  
. XD**_

 _Gelegar petir seakan menyambar dada Mystogan, membuat tangan dan otaknya beku seketika, tengah berpikir keras mengenai balasan apa yang ia ketik, di layar ponsel. Menggunakan kata-kata seperti biasa, walau hati itu telah dibakar api cemburu. Firasatnya mengatakan, jika satu hari ke depan hubungan mereka akan diombang-ambing, oleh lelaki bernama Romeo. Dia bingung mesti berbuat apa, di sisi lain takut kehilangan Wendy dan harus mempertahankannya, dalam waktu bersamaan._

 _Sulit? Tentu saja! Kau kira semudah membalik telapak tangan?_

 _ **To : Wendy**_

 _ **Bagaimana keadaanmu? Ya, dia memang orang baik. Syukurlah kamu mendapat teman baru. Aku turut senang.**_

 _Senang ya….jika memang benar seperti itu, kenapa air mata justru terjatuh, bukan ledakan tawa yang menggema? Mystogan membohongi perasaan sendiri. Dimana letak kebahagiaannya? Karena Wendy berhasil, mendapat lelaki yang lebih baik? Atau karena dia, mendukung hubungan tersebut? TIDAK SAMA SEKALI! Sepuluh menit kemudian ponsel kembali bergetar. Nama kontak yang sama mengirimi SMS, sentuh jika ingin tersakiti, abaikan saja maka sebagai gantinya, biarkan Wendy merasakan luka itu._

 _ **From : Wendy**_

 _ **Aku baik :) Kami terus mengobrol dan bercanda, orangnya mengasyikkan, dan selalu bisa membuatku tertawa. Apalagi Romeo-san berkata, semoga luka di lututku cepat sembuh. Suaranya yang lembut benar-benar menggetarkan XD. Besok dia mengajakku mengobrol di taman sekolah, tidak sabar menunggu hari Senin! Apa Mystogan-san tau? Ternyata Romeo-san bukan berasal dari SD Fairy Tail, tetapi Phantom Lord. Itukan sekolah yang sangat terkenal, tes masuknya pun sangat sulit, aku pernah mencoba di gelombang satu, hehehe….bagaimana, dia hebat ya?!**_

 _Topik pembicaraan kali ini adalah Romeo, Romeo dan Romeo. Wendy terus-menerus memuji, dan mengirim SMS lebih panjang dari biasanya. Sementara Mystogan diwajibkan, menahan rasa sakitnya apapun yang perempuan kasmaran itu ceritakan. Kini mereka jarang mengobrol di dalam kelas. Lagi-lagi dia mengecap pahitnya kesepian. Natsu pun tidak mampu berbuat banyak selain menghibur, walaupun hal tersebut kurang penting bagi telinga kiri dan kananya._

 _Apa gunanya menghibur, jika seseorang belum pernah merasakan penderiataannya seumur hidup menghirup udara?_

 _Tiga bulan kemudian. Berita tersebar heboh ke seluruh penjuru sekolah, Wendy dan Romeo resmi pacaran, sedangkan Mystogan adalah yang pertama kalinya, mendapatkan berita mencengangkan tersebut._

 _ **From : Wendy**_

 _ **Mystogan-san. Sabtu ini ku nobatkan sebagai hari paling membahagiakan. Akhirnya aku berpacaran dengan Romeo! Kurang menyebabkan apalagi :) Meski begitu kita tetap berteman, ya?**_

 _Pacaran katanya, serius atau hanya mimpi buruk di siang bolong?! Mystogan enggan menerima kenyataan, sekarang dinding itu hancur berkeping-keping, dihantam berulang kali oleh palu bernama luka. Mereka bertemu tanggal dua puluh, sedangkan Romeo dan Wendy pacaran ketika kalender menunjuk angka serupa. Apa ini sebuah kebetulan belaka? Apa terdapat unsur kesengajaan di dalamnya? Dia terlalu lelah berpikir, terpaksa menerima nasib yang tak bosan mengutuk._

 _Tau begini, bukankah lebih baik kesepian, daripada harus terluka karena cinta?_

 _ **To : Wendy**_

 _ **Tentu kita tetap berteman. Selamat ya.**_

 _SMS tersingkat, terpadat dan terjelas, yang pertama kali dikirimkan olehnya. Mystogan kehabisan kata-kata, dering ponsel pun bagai angin lalu, pesan demi pesan terabaikan, bahkan dibanting ke atas lantai guna meredam emosi. Matanya panas berair, ingin meluapkan perasaannya saja begitu kesulitan._

 _Memang benar. Wendy tetap mengobrol dengan Mystogan setiap hari, akan tetapi kebersamaan mereka semakin berkurang, dari hari ke hari. Sekarang baginya , berbicara lewat media visual tidaklah cukup, merupakan sebuah keharusan untuk menatap wajah itu, agar penyesalan sesaat ini dapat disembuhkan. Romeo rutin menghampiri kelas Wendy, kemudian mengajaknya keluar kelas tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Mystogan._

 _Hubungan mereka semakin renggang dipisah waktu. Namun, Mystogan masih setia menunggui SMS dari Wendy setiap malam menjelang._

 _End flashback…_

Sekarang tahun telah memasuki bulan November. Mystogan asyik menonton televisi di ruang tamu, sambil menunggu SMS dari Wendy yang terlambat satu jam. Pukul delapan malam, kicauan burung mengisi ruangan kosong, ketika ayah dan ibunya sedang bermesraan di dalam kamar. Kenapa deretan pesan itu tak kunjung nampak? Mystogan jadi gelisah sendiri, ia mondar-mandir tidak jelas macam hansip berkeliling menjaga keamanan kompleks. Kemana perginya anak itu?

 _Satu jam kemudian…._

Tidak ada yang mengirim SMS, termasuk operator. Apa mungkin, Wendy sibuk dengan tugas sehingga lupa? Mystogan mencoba berpikir positif. Tipikalnya bukanlah orang yang suka ingkar janji. Kalau tidak bisa berkirim kabar, pasti diberitau terlebih dahulu. Cara terakhir hanyalah mengirim SMS duluan, seharusnya kan lelaki yang mengambil inisiatif, tetapi khusus Mystogan seorang agak berbeda.

 _ **To : Wendy**_

 _ **Apa kamu sibuk? Tidak perlu membalas SMS ini. Aku bisa mengerti, kok.**_

Sekarang tinggal menunggu kepastian. Sekitar lima menit kemudian SMS-nya mendapat balasan, berupa kabar menghebohkan yang membuatnya menjatuhkan ponsel, secara tiba-tiba. Mystogan segera berlari keluar tanpa pamit kepada orang tua. Di layar ponsel, tertulis rangkaian kalimat dari ketikan jari-jemari Romeo. Siapa peduli dengan pacar atau siapapun dia. Wendy dalam keadaan kritis!

 _ **From : Wendy**_

 _ **Ini Mystogan-san bukan? Sekarang Wendy berada di rumah sakit. Tadi siang dia tertabrak mobil setelah pulang sekolah. Kondisinya stabil, jenguk saja jika kamu merasa khawatir. Alamatnya : Jalan Fairy nomor 50.**_

Menyulitkan untuknya yang jarang keluar rumah. Mystogan butuh waktu cukup lama, baru berhasil menemukan rumah sakit umum dekat jantung kota Magnolia. Ia bertanya kepada suster di sekitar sana. Berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamar 699, tempat Wendy dirawat. Nafasnya tersengal-sengal. Keringat dingin bercucuran. membasahi pelipis. Dia masih terlelap dalam koma, apa kesakian Romeo bisa dipercaya seratus persen?

"Namamu Mystogan?" tanya seorang wanita berusia separuh baya. Kecemasannya tersirat jelas, lewat kerutan wajah akibat penuaan

"I-iya, aku temannya"

"Anak tante sering menceritakan tentangmu. Terima kasih sudah mau berteman dengan Wendy" bukan tante yang harus berterima kasih, melainkan Mystogan. Berkatnya dia dapat memahami dan merasakan, apa itu jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama

"Begitu, ya…."

"Wendy anaknya pemalu. Semoga kamu bisa maklum, ya"

"A….aku juga, ehehehe…." tawa Mystogan hambar, berusaha mencairkan suasana yang lumayan tegang. Kira-kira kapan pastinya Wendy bangun? Dia ingin melihat manik itu sekali lagi, sebelum pergi meninggalkan rumah sakit

"Sekarang sudah malam, lebih baik Mystogan pulang. Nanti ayah dan ibumu cemas"

"Tapi…."

Perdebatan antar tua dan muda terhenti, setelah mereka melihat lengan Wendy terangkat ke udara. Perlahan-lahan namun pasti matanya terbuka. Tersenyum mendapati Mystogan, ayah dan ibu lengkap menemaninya sampai sadar. Diam-diam, sepasang suami istri tersebut keluar, meninggalkan kedua remaja yang sempat terpisah berminggu-minggu lamanya. Reuni ini indah, andai dapat berlangsung abadi.

"Kau datang menjengukku? Terima kasih banyak, ya" ujar Wendy lemas. Mystogan yang melihatnya kurang tenaga, mana tega membiarkan bibir kemerahan itu buka mulut terlalu sering

"Tentu saja! Aku….aku khawatir padamu"

"Pulanglah. Aku baik-baik saja" apa ini bentuk pengusiran halusmu? Mystogan bersikeras, tidak menghardik Wendy yang terus menyuruhnya pulang menemui orang tua di rumah

"Setidaknya biarkan aku menemanimu lebih lama"

"Nanti Mystogan-san tertidur di kelas. Bukankah tidur larut malam tidak baik untuk kesehatan?"

"Kamu meniru ucapanku" balas Mystogan tersenyum simpul. Wendy serius berkata baik-baik saja, buktinya dia masih bisa bercanda walau kondisi fisik kurang memungkinkan

"Jadi, apa sekarang Mystogan-san mau pulang?"

"Baiklah, baiklah"

Perkataannya barusan tidaklah dilanggar dengan bantahan. Tetapi saat membalikkan badan, baru saja berjalan beberapa langkah, tiba-tiba saja ia berhenti sembari meremas erat kenop pintu, tidak memutarnya agar terbuka lebar, hanya larut dalam kesunyian pribadi. Wendy merasa heran dan kembali bertanya. Dia tau, Mystogan itu tepat janji. Mungkin ada yang menganggu pikirannya. Mungkin ada yang ingin dikatakannya.

"Ada apa? Bukankah kamu berjanji akan pulang?" nada bicara Wendy tetap terdengar lembut. Menginterupsi lamunan Mystogan yang menenggelamkannya sesaat

"Sebelum pulang. Biarkanlah aku berkata sesuatu"

"Katakan saja"

"Apa kamu tidak sadar. Kenapa aku mengirim SMS pendek, tanggal dua puluh Agustus?"

"Ya, aku tau, kok" tersentak kaget, Mystogan bergetar hebat disebabkan oleh pernyataan tersebut. Wendy mengetahui perasaan dia yang sebenarnya? Ini merupakan titik balik, jika semua itu terbalaskan ataupun terabaikan

"Beritau aku" berat….sangat berat mengatakannya. Mystogan mengigit bibir kesal, kenapa dia begitu pengecut, mengajukan pertanyaan sesederhana itu masih dirundung ketakutan

"Mystogan-san cemburu, bukan?" tepat mengenai sasaran. Dia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas

"Ka…kamu benar-benar mengetahuinya?!"

"Aku sadar jika Mystogan-san menyukaiku"

"Lalu, perasaanmu bagaimana?"

"Maaf. Aku sebatas menganggapmu sebagai teman. Sekali lagi, maaf…."

"Ti-tidak usah minta maaf! Bagus karena kamu berkata jujur. Baiklah, sekarang mau pulang sekarang. Jaga kondisimu baik-baik, ya? Aku pasti sering-sering mengunjungimu"

"Terima kasih, Mystogan-san"

Mengangguk kecil lalu kabur dari rumah sakit. Duduk di bangku taman merenungkan dan menangisi kesaksian Wendy. Dia ingin meminta pertanggung jawaban, jika sudah tau kenapa kamu tidak memberitau? Justru diam membiarkanku merasakan cinta sepihak. Kamu tidak mengerti sakitnya cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan. Kamu tidak akan paham, bagaimana sakitnya menjadi diriku. Ya, semua itu telah lewat sekarang. Mystogan diminta belajar mengikhlaskan,

Terkadang lebih indah, jika tidak bisa memiliki.

Irisnya menatap nanar langit malam bertabur bintang. Sekelebat ingatan dua bulan lalu, terngiang dalam kepalanya yang pening.

" _Lihatlah. Saudaraku yang memberikannya" aku berucap riang, saat matamu berbinar-binar, melihat bola kaca seukuran kacang yang biasa kita beli di mini market_

" _Gantungan handphone?"_

" _Iya, indah bukan? Apalagi terbuat dari kaca"_

" _Kau benar! Aku sangat, sangat menyukainya"_

" _Kalau diterpna sinar matahari jauh lebih bagus, lho"_

" _Wow….aku bisa melihat berbagai macam warna"_

" _Hey. Aku punya perumpaan yang bagus! Persahabatan ibarat matahari, selalu bersinar meskipun dilanda kegelapan sekalipun. Apa Mystogan-san tau, kegelapan yang aku maksud?"_

" _Memang apa?"_

" _Maksudnya adalah cobaan. Aku berharap, persahabatan kita bisa seperti matahari, terus bersinar walau dihadang sebanyak apapun. Gantungan handphone hanya simbol semata. Meskipun hilang, kita tetap teman"_

" _Aku mengharapkannya"_

" _Ya…aku juga"_

 _Apakah kau masih bisa menepati janji tersebut, Wendy?_

Tamat

 **A/N : Endingnya gak banget ya. RnR, pleaseee?**

 **Tertanda sysntropezia,**

 **4/17/2015-12/11/2015**


End file.
